Sora
|japonès = ソラ |romanitzat = Sora |món = Illes del Destí |paper = Protagonista |primera_aparició = Kingdom Hearts |anglès = Haley Joel Osment i Luke Manriquez |doblatge_japonès = Miyu Irino |espanyol = Adolfo Moreno }} Sora és el protagonista de la saga Kingdom Hearts, així com un portador de la Clau Espasa. Ell és un jove optimista que pot semblar ingenu de vegades, però, és molt conscient de la importància de la seva recerca. Posseeix un fort sentit de justícia i un cor implacable. A vegades és impulsiu i ràpid per la ira, quan defensa els seus amics, però sempre és sincer sobre el que diu i fa. Sora té quatre anys en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, catorze anys en Kingdom Hearts i Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, i quinze durant els esdeveniments de Kingdom Hearts II i Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Viu a les Illes del Destí amb els seus millors amics, Kairi i Riku. El nom de Sora es deriva de la paraula japonesa "cel". Desenvolupament Tot i que Disney i RSCM originalment volien a el Rei Mickey per ser el protagonista de la sèrie Kingdom Hearts, i Disney volia l'Ànec Donald com a protagonista, el paper es va establir finalment com Sora (així s'anava a dir.), Ja que Tetsuya Nomura volia un protagonista humà. Des del principi, Sora va ser dissenyat com un cadell de lleó / híbrid humà, empunyant una arma motoserra i com a cadena el cap d'un lleó. La fusió de disseny de Sora amb els elements de la proposta de Squaresoft es fa referència, pel seu vestit original, que comparteix molts elements amb Mickey. frame|left|ArtWork dels sketches d'en Sora El projecte de Kingdom Hearts portava rondant per la ment de Tetsuya Nomura des d'un parell d'anys abans de començar a gestar-se. I amb això, els personatges eren bastant diferents al que finalment va poder trobar-se en el joc. Inicialment l'única idea era la d'unir Mickey i un altre personatge creat des de zero en una aventura que recorreria diverses pel · lícules de Disney. L'altre protagonista seria Zora, un jove amb trets de lleó i humà, un híbrid que finalment va acabar rebutjant per convertir-lo en el Sora que finalment coneixeríem. Els primers acostaments al personatge ja eren amb el seu icònica Clau Espasa amb la Cadena del Regne. Mantenia a més les seves botes, els seus guants i el seu pèl, habitual en els dissenys de Tetsuya Nomura. Els principals canvis s'apreciaven en els elements felins: una llarga cua semblant a la de Simba, orelles punxegudes amb petits pendents i dits petits. Posteriorment el disseny es va estilitzar lleugerament: Zora era ara molt més simple. Les seves robes eren més llises, amb menys cremalleres, i els seus peus eren més petits. Els trets de lleó es van accentuar: ara estava recobert de pèl en braços i cames, i havien desaparegut els guants de la mans, sent substituïts per unes urpes de lleó. Si bé es mantenia l'estil de cabell, tenia damunt del cap una corona que substituïa l'emblemàtica Cadena del Regne, reflectint així la seva reialesa. També havia canviat d'arma, utilitzant el clauer Lionheart que li regalaria Lleó en el joc. Tot això es treu en clar mitjançant els esbossos o croquis que s'han alliberat posteriors a la sortida del títol. La tercera i última imatge s'allunyava de tot l'anterior i, en certa mesura, també del disseny final. Es notava influenciat pels de jocs com Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII o Final Fantasy X: El cap era exactament com la veuríem finalment, però els seus braços eren diferents: les mànigues, inspirades en els vestits dels membres de SOLDAT (Final Fantasy VII), i uns nous guants enormes, com els del mateix Mickey en la seva etapa a B & N. La roba era amplíssima, també similar a la del ratolí creat per Walt Disney, una cosa que es mantindria posteriorment. El més destacable d'aquest últim disseny és el canvi del penjoll de Sora. Si bé en el seu "versió lleó" utilitzava un penjoll amb la corona clàssica de la sèrie, en aquest últim era una esfera, una medalla sense cap tipus de grafisme. També hi ha el fet que aquest tercer dibuix era un simple esbós i estava inacabat, mentre que els altres estaven perfectament entintats i netejats. Història ---- ¡Spoiler!: Aquesta pàgina desvela detalls de la trama que segurament no voldras saber ---- Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Algun temps abans dels successos de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, el cor nadó de Sora es troba amb el cor ferit de Ventus], i s'ofereix a ajudar Ventus fins que aquest ja no necessités la seva ajuda. Això els permet establir una connexió entre si, i la causa de perquè la cara de Vanitas s'assembla a la de Sora. Sora i Riku es mostren com a molt bons amics i rivals a mesura que creixien. Sovint es veuen al voltant de les Illes del Destí lluitant amb espases de fusta, fent curses, i qualsevol activitat competitiva. Sora als quatre anys, es troba amb Terra i Aqua en diferents ocasions, dos portadors de la Clau Espasa de la generació anterior a ell. Mai va parlar amb Terra, però s'han vist a les Illes del Destí. Aqua reconeix la seva amistat com la seva a Terra i Ventus i li diu a Sora que protegeixi Riku si aquest caigués en mans de la foscor, i ell està d'acord. Ventus havia visitat algunes vegades les Illes de la Destinació, però mai s'havia trobat cara a cara amb Sora. frame|En Sora coneix el cor d'e Ventus Després dels crèdits de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, veiem a Sora i Riku descansant a la platja. Quan es preparen per anar a casa, Sora de sobte se sent trist. Riku li diu que potser algú d'un altre món, connectat a ell està trist i li diu que tracta d'arribar a ell en algun lloc. Sora tanca els ulls i apareix en Descens al cor, on es troba amb el cor perdut de Ventus. Havia perdut el seu camí i ha de tornar a dormir, tot i que es resisteix a fer-ho i li pregunta si podria convertir-se en una part del cor de Sora. Aquest accepta, dient que amb el temps pot fer feliç en fer-ho. Kingdom Hearts En Sora té catorze anys a l'inici de Kingdom Hearts i viu a Illes del Destí al costat dels seus millors amics Riku i Kairi, així com la Selphie, en Tidus i en Wakka. En Sora i els seus amics més propers estan planejant construir una bassa per descobrir el que hi ha més enllà de les seves illes, així com el passat de la Kairi, que va arribar a les illes misteriosament. Però la nit abans, quan tots els preparatius per al viatge estaven fets, una estranya força fosca va assotar l'illa. En Sora va obtenir aquí la Clau Espasa. Després d'accedir al Lloc secret i "perdre" a la Kairi, en Sora es va dirigir a l'illot d'en Riku, que va ser engolit per la foscor mentre li allargava la mà a en Sora. Després d'un combat, en Sora es va despertar a Ciutat de Pas. Després d'una sèrie d'investigacions en el lloc, en Sora es va topar amb en Donald i en Goofy, un mag de la cort reial i un guardià de la cort reial respectivament, del Castell Disney. Igual que en Sora, ells van trobar unes forces fosques que semblen estar íntimament relacionades amb la desaparició del seu Rei Mickey. Aquest últim els va deixar una carta als seus dos lleials servidors on els indicava que havien d'anar a Ciutat de Pas per trobar a en Lleó (Squall Leonheart), qui els conduiria fins al Portador de la Clau Espasa, que no era altre que en Sora. frame|left|En Sora prenent-se la poció d'encongiment Quan els tres personatges es troben, decideixen unir-se a una causa comuna: D'una banda restaurar la pau entre els mons, i de l'altra, per trobar els amics d'en Sora. Pujats a la Nau Gumi, abandonen Ciutat de Pas per dur a terme el seu objectiu. Ciutat de Pas és generalment l'eix en el qual es desenvolupa tota la història d'en Sora, juntament amb el Bastió Buit. En aquesta ciutat inicial en Sora es troba amb en Riku, qui li diu que està buscant a la Kairi. Però no s'uneixen, ja que en Riku considera que en Sora s'ha fet amic exclusivament d'en Donald i d'en Goofy, havent oblidat les seves amistats de les Illes del Destí. En Sora tornaria a trobar-se amb en Riku en altres mons, com Monstre, on aquest rapta a en Pinotxo, i generalment al Bastió Buit. En aquest últim món, quan la Kairi és revelada com una de les Set Princeses del Cor, en Sora descobreix que en Riku pensava que el cor de la Kairi havia estat robat pels Sincorazón, però en realitat, el cor de la jove sempre havia estat dins d'en Sora des del principi de l'aventura. Per reanimar a la Kairi, en Sora es va clavar la Clau Espasa que obre els cors de la gent en el seu pit convertint temporalment en un sincorazón. És en aquest moment quan en Roxas neix a Villa Crepuscle. La Kairi, reconeixent a en Sora entre el grup d'enemics que estaven abatent en Donald i en Goofy, es va abalançar sobre seu. Una abraçada de la Kairi i una llàgrima li van servir per convertir la Ombra de nou a en Sora. thumb|En Sora, en Donald i en Gooffy a Bastió Buit Que la Kairi "ressusciti" a en Sora té l'efecte de que en Roxas no disposa ni del cos ni de les memòries del seu antic jo, doncs segueix viu. Sent un incorpori sense memòria, adopta almenys el cos d'en Ventus, amb qui en Sora mantenia una estreta relació. De fet, és molt probable que fos el cor d'en Ventus el que va ajudar a en Sora a abandonar el seu estat de sincorazón: igual que li passa a en Xehanort, en Sora perd el seu cor en esdevenir sincorazón, però té un cor de recanvi, el d'en Ventus. Després de la derrota del Riku Fosc, versió fosca del jove amic d'en Sora nascuda a causa de la possessió de la Malèfica sobre ell i, posteriorment, de l'Ansem, en Sora i la Kairi van tornar a Ciutat de Pas. La Kairi li va donar el clauer de Promesa a en Sora, i aquest va partir cap a la Fi del Món per acabar d'una vegada per totes amb la foscor. Al final del joc, després de la derrota de l'Ansem, en Sora tanca la porta de la foscor des de l'exterior, amb l'ajuda des de dins d'en Riku i del Rei Mickey, qui es trobava allà atrapat amb possessió de la seva pròpia Clau Espasa. Un cop el pany va estar tancat, es va restablir l'ordre dels mons, i amb això, en Sora i la Kairi es van separar, amb la promesa de tornar a trobar-se algun dia. Mentre que la Kairi tornar a les Illes del Destí, en Sora va viatjant a la recerca del Rei Mickey i d'en Riku, allà va topar amb en Pluto, el gos del Rei Mickey, qui tenia a la boca una carta amb el segell real. Així, amb el trio perseguint el gos groc, acaba el joc. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Després de ser separat dels seus amics al final del Kingdom Hearts, en Sora s'embarca en un nou viatge acompanyat per en Donald i en Goofy, en la recerca del Rei Mickey i d'en Riku, després de llegir la carta que tenia en Pluto. Durant la nit, en Sora es desperta després d'escoltar una misteriosa veu. S'aixeca i la segueix. Procedeix d'un incorpori, un misteriós home encaputxat (en Marluxia) que li diu algunes frases en clau. Després de seguir-lo, en Sora arriba a una zona amb quatre camins. Selecciona el del centre i és dirigit automàticament al Castell de l'Oblit. Quan entren, descobreixen que a mesura que vagin pujant pisos i superant fases en el lloc, aniran descobrint coses dels seus amics, a costa de perdre els seus propis records... frame|left|En Sora amb un naip de mon Les memòries d'en Sora estan sent controlades per una misteriosa organització que tenen com a meta capturar i acabar amb ell. Per a això, utilitzen a la Naminé, una jove bruixa que pot reescriure i encadenar les memòries de la gent i crear nous vincles en elles. Per aconseguir que en Sora oblidi a la Kairi. La Naminé implanta records falsos en la memòria d'en Sora, que reemplacen a la jove de les Illes del Destí en favor d'ella. Cada cert temps en Sora va trobant-se en l'aventura amb qui sembla ser en Riku, dificultant en gran mesura el treball de la Naminé, en anar despertant records a priori oblidats. Quan en Sora arriba al pis 11, que el porta a Vila Crepuscle, comença a adonar-se de que mai havia estat aquí, pel que descobreix a grans trets que hi ha alguna cosa estranya en tot això. El membre número IV de l'Organització XIII, en Vexen, apareix davant d'en Sora per revelar que aquest lloc existeix a l'altra banda del cor d'en Sora. Abans de poder explicar-ho tot, apareix l'Axel i mata a en Vexen. Després d'això, en Marluxia (el Senyor del Castell de l'Oblit) i la Larxene, consideren que l'Axel (un altre membre de l'Organització XIII) està intentant posar a en Sora en contra seva. L'Axel manipula a la Naminé perquè faci el que ella creu correcte. frame|En Sora lluitant contra en Marluxia Així, li revela a en Sora que ella mai ha existit en la seva memòria i li explica que el seu paper havia estat únicament reemplaçar una persona important per a ell. En Riku fa acte de presència i en Sora el derrota. La Naminé torna a utilitzar els seus poders per netejar la memòria d'en Riku, el que causa en ell un col·lapse i el deixa inconscient. Ja en el Castell de l'Oblit de nou, apareix la Larxene per acabar amb en Sora i en Riku, que és en realitat una rèplica del Riku real creada per en Vexen. En Sora derrota a la Larxene i perdona a la Naminé per les seves accions. Ella promet restaurar les memòries del trio quan arribin a la planta número tretze del Castell de l'Oblit, on en Marluxia els està esperant. Quan aquest és derrotat, la Naminé els explica que recuperaran les seves memòries a costa de perdre les que han obtingut, per tant, no es recordaran de res del que ha passat al Castell, sinó únicament de tot això a entrar-hi. La Naminé diu a en Sora que tampoc s'enrecordara d'ella, però en Sora li promet que sempre la portarà en el seu cor. El joc finalitza amb en Sora i companyia introduïts en un càpsula per restaurar les seves memòries, punt des d'on comença Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days La història comença amb en Roxas, el incorpori d'en Sora, que no sap qui és i una organització anomenada "Organització XIII" el recluta per aconseguir cors que serviran per formar el regne de Kingdom Hearts. Durant aquest joc en Sora no surt, encara que es pot observar com la Xion obté la seva aparença física. A més en aquest període de temps en Sora es troba al Castell de l'Oblit i després a Vila Crepuscle, on es troba dormint a la Cambra del Somni. Encara que la història tracti sobre en Roxas, no cal oblidar que en realitat la trama gira entorn de en Sora, ja que el combat final decidirà si en Sora és capaç de despertar o no. És manejable en la manera multijugador, per a això has d'haver aconseguit els símbols de l'Organització XIII, en cada missió. Kingdom Hearts II Un any després de Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, en Sora, en Donald i en Goofy, desperten al soterrani de la vella mansió ubicada a Vila Crepuscle amb els seus records antics restaurats, encara que no poden recordar el que va passar al Castell de l'Oblit. Però abans de despertar, en Roxas va a veure a en Sora i, frame|En Sora al final del Kingdom Hearts II finalment, s'uneix amb ell. Continuant amb el seu viatge per trobar a en Riku i al Rei Mickey, viatgen a través de mons nous, troben vells amics i enemics originals de Kingdom Hearts i al mateix temps fan nous amics. Han de continuar la batalla contra els sincorazón i contra una nova amenaça, els Incorporis, a més de la resta de membres de l'Organització XIII. Després d'explorar Vila Crepuscle, en Sora i companyia es dirigiran a la Torre de Yen Sid. Allà coneixeran l'estat actual de Kingdom Hearts mitjançant les sàvies paraules d'en Yen Sid, a més, en Sora obtindrà de mà de les Fades Padrines de La Bella Dorment (la Flora, la Fauna i la Primavera) una nova vestimenta. Com més, en Sora obté una habilitat màgica que permet, gràcies a la seva vesimenta, canviar a diverses formes, el que és més conegut com Fusió. Prenent les memòries i enllaçat al seu cor, aquesta nova habilitat permet a en Sora fusionar-se amb els seus companys, ja que "la Clau està connectada amb tot", segons el savi Yen Sid. Al llarg del joc en Sora expressa la seva determinació per tornar al costat d'en Riku a les Illes del Destí, on pacientment la Kairi està esperant. Les coses es compliquen quan la jove és sorpresa per l'Axel. En Pete (que treballa per a una ressuscitada Malèfica) i l'Organització XIII estan causant problemes en altres mons, i el Rei Mickey es nega a oferir informació relacionada amb en Riku. Ara també descobrirà la raó per la qual diversos membres de l'Organització XIII el relacionen amb un jove anomenat Roxas. Eventualment en Sora, amb l'ajuda dels joves de Vila Crepuscle (amics d'en Roxas: en Hayner, en Pence i l'Olette), així com de l'Axel, descobreix la ruta cap al Món Inexistent: la base d'operacions de l'Organització, on resideix Kingdom Hearts a si mateix. Reunit amb els seus amics en Riku i la Kairi, ell i els altres hauran derrotar a en Xemnas, el líder de l' Organització XIII. En Sora i en Riku són separats del Rei Mickey, en Goofy, la Kairi i en Donald, i tenen que derrotar a en Xemnas pel seu compte per restaurar la pau als móns. Malgrat que en Sora i en Riku segueixen els seus propis camins -malgrat la seva amistat-, el motiu de la seva unió és un missatge en una ampolla procedent de la Kairi, el que els fa unir, quan la porta de la llum va aparèixer -després de derrotar a en Xemnas-, tant en Sora com en Riku la van utilitzar per tornar a la seva llar: Les Illes del Destí. frame|left|En Riku, en Sora i la Kairi mirant la carta del Rei Mickey Reunits finalment tots junts, en Sora va tornar a la Kairi seu "amulet de la sort" i la Kairi li va dir "Ja ets a casa". Al final dels crèdits de KH2, en Sora li pregunta a en Riku la raó per la qual creu que la porta de la llum va ser oberta, al que ell replica que segurament es degui al cor d'en Sora. Abans de finalitzar la seqüència, la Kairi apareix en escena i els dóna una ampolla que acaba de trobar, que conté misteriosament una carta del Rei Mickey. Els tres llegeixen la carta i, en aquest precís instant, amb una nova missió per fer, s'acaba el joc. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded El Rei Mickey digitalitza el Diari d'en Pepito i crea una còpia digital d'en Sora, Data Sora (el qual és el protagonista d'aquest lliurament, el real només apareix al final, just en el moment en què llegeix la carta d'en Mickey, el qual curiosament és el final de Kingdom Hearts II), per tal d'investigar un estrany missatge que en Pepito va trobar al seu interior. El diari digital és corromput per errors informàtics en forma de blocs d'error, i en Data Sora es l'encaragat frame|En Data Sora es troba amb el Rei Mickey d'eliminar-los, però al final descobreixen que eren els propis sincorazón els que van corrompre el diari. Després de derrotar els sincorazón, en Data Sora aprofundeix i descobreix que la Naminé i l'Ansem El Savi tenien ocults dades sobre les quals van estar patint en Roxas, la Naminé, la Xion, l'Axel, en Terra, l'Aqua i en Ventus dins dels records reals d'en Sora. Amb aquest coneixement, el Rei Mickey, escriu una carta a en Sora preguntant per ell per anar en una missió a salvar-los. Més tard, en Mickey es troba amb el seu vell mestre, en Yen Sid, qui revela que amb l'Ansem i en Xemnas derrotats, el Mestre Xehanort ha tornat, i en Sora i en Riku s'han de sotmetre a examen de la marca de mestre de la Clau Espasa. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance En Sora al costat d'en Riku realitzarà un examen per a la marca de mestre. Per això en Yen Sid els transportarà a un Món de Somnis per tal d'aconseguir el pany d'aquells mons que no van aconseguir tornar a la normalitat després dels successos del primer Kingdom Hearts i poder despertar. Allà tant en Sora com en Riku canviaran la seva aparença, en Sora apareix amb un vestit similar al de Kingdom Hearts II però amb detalls vermells. A més tindràs uns nous enemics, els Atrapasomnis, els quals es divideixen en malsons i esperits. En Sora es trobarà també amb diferents personatges del joc The World ends With You, en Neku Sakuraba, la Shiki, en Rhyme, en Joshua i la Beat, que pel que sembla també tindran el poder d'unir-se amb els spirits per lluitar amb el propòsit de guanyar el joc dels reapers celebrat als districtes 4, 5 i 6 de la Ciutat de Pas del món dels somnis. ---- ¡Atenció!: Aquesta informació es basa en una traducció no oficial de material japonès i / o anglès , i probablement serà canviada i corregida en posteriors edicions. ---- Al final en Sora no va poder obtenir la seva marca de mestre ja que la nova frame|En Lea rescata a en Sora Organització XIII ho va fer enfocar-se en els records, i trobades amb ells mateixos, per tal de fer que falli la seva prova i quedar-se amb el seu cos, la qual cosa aconsegueixen, però en Riku, el Rei Mickey i en Lea el recuperen. No obstant això, el seu cor està en contacte amb la foscor i Yen Sid envia a en Riku dins del seu cor per salvar-lo, aquí es troba amb l'armadura d'en Ventus, la qual s'havia posat en Sora. En Riku aconsegueix salvar el cor del seu amic i en Sora torna a la normalitat. Llavors en Yen Sid anuncia els resultats de la prova dient que en Riku l'ha passat, però en Sora no, que no es veu molest o trist per això, fins i tot felicita a en Riku. En Sora després decideix tornar un cop més al món dels somnis. Al final secret, es veuen a en Goofy i en Donald, són a la Torre dels Misteris, preguntant perquè en Sora triga tant a tornar. ---- Final dels spoilers ---- Kingdom Hearts III En el tràiler de l'E3, en Sora troba la Clau Espasa del Mestre Eraqus a la platja de les Illes del Destí. Després el podem veure lluitant contra infinitat d'ombres a Villa Crepuscle. frame|En Sora troba la Clau Espasa del Mestre Eraqus a la platja En el següent tràiler, podem veure com en Sora lluita a Villa Crepuscle al costat d'en Donald i en Goofy. Després, transforma la seva clau espasa en dues pistoles que llancen foc (Two Shoot Blaster) per atacar els sincorazón que l'envolten. Més tard, invoca un Vaixell Pirata i en l'escena final apareix en una Gran Muntanya Russa amb en Donald i en Goofy intentat abatre al Tità de Roca. El tità intenta atacar-los, però en Sora aconsegueix esquivar els seus atacs a temps. Quan en Sora, en Donald i en Goofy salten de la muntanya russa en forma de tren, el tràiler finalitza. Personalitat right En Sora, en general, és un noi de caràcter alegre, dinàmic, amic de tothom i amb confiança en si mateix. En el Kingdom Hearts, en Sora amb 14 anys, és més aviat un noi una mica vague i innocent, però tot i així, es preocupa moltíssim pels seus amics, tant si són vells com nous. En el Kingdom Hearts II, coneixem a un Sora una mica més madur, amb 15 anys, tant físicament com psicològicament. Passa a ser més actiu, una mica més despert referent al que l'envolta i més segur en el que ha de fer. Costums *Creua els braços quan pensa. *Quan espera, creua les cames i posa les seves mans darrere del cap, tal com ho fa en Ventus. *Per divertir fa expressions facials rares. *Posa les cames separades i les seves dues mans agafant la Clau Espasa abans de combatre. *En Sora al Kingdom Hearts I, quan guanya una baralla al Coliseu de l'Olimp, gira 360º graus seva Clau Espasa i després la hi col·loca darrere del cap. També fa això en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, però quan puja de nivell (tant amb l'habilitat de la clau espasa i amb les cartes). 185px-Sora_en_su_posicion.jpg|En Sora en la seva posició de lluita juntament amb en Bèstia 185px-Sora_loco.jpg|En Sora i els seus amics fent expresións rares amb la cara 185px-Sora_gracioso.jpg|En Sora fent gestos graciosos a en Riku Aparença En Sora canvia de roba en tres ocasions. En el Kingdom Hearts manté un vestit ampli vermell, blanc i blau, acompanyat per unes enormes sabates grogues. Porta posat un penjoll amb el símbol de la Clau Espasa. Més endavant, en el Kingdom Hearts II, que es desenvolupa un any després, en Sora canvia de look per un més d'acord a la seva edat. Ara predominen els colors foscos al costat de petits elements grocs. i per últim, en Kingdom Hearts 3D, en Sora porta una roba més semblant a la del Kingdom Hearts 2, però predominant el vermell, també porta una aparença més juvenil que adulta, pel que perd la seva maduresa física. D'altra banda, es manté igual. Amb les formes de fusió, el seu equip pot convertir-se en diferents aparences per a la Forma Valenta, Forma Límit (només en el Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix), Antiforma, Forma Sàvia, Forma Mestra, i la Forma Final. Malgrat mantenir gairebé totes les seves habilitats intactes, en Sora canvia d'aspecte en diversos mons determinats. *A Atlàntica, en Sora esdevé un Tritó. En aquest món no pot fusionar-se. *A Ciutat de Halloween, en Sora es posa una disfressa similar al d'un vampir. No posseeix cap habilitat extra, i en les formes de fusió, canvia tant el color del seu vestit com la seva màscara. En Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + en Sora també porta un vestit de Santa Claus en color negre a la Ciutat de Nadal. En utilitzar les formes de fusió, canvia l'emblema del barret. *En Espai Paranoic, en Sora porta una mena de vestit semblant a un robot blau que quan es fusiona només canvia de color el vestit. *A Rio Etern, en Sora apareix dibuixat amb línies fines, en blanc i negre, amb un estil minimalista similar al de la "pel·lícula" original. En fusionar-se no es produeix cap canvi en en Sora, excepte el nombre de Claus Espasa que porta. *A les Terres del Regne, en Sora esdevé un cadell de lleó. Utilitza la Clau Espasa amb la seva boca, i no podeu utilitzar les fusions ni invocar. En aquest món no pot fusionar-se Habilitats Habilitats que li atorguen els enemics En el Kingdom Hearts II, la majoria d'enemics tenen ordres de reacció que permeten assestar un cop, de vegades mortal. Aquests són els següents: *'Bogeria': En agafar el mall d'en Saïx o l'espasa de l'embogidor pot utilitzar "bogeria". Aquesta és una habilitat molt útil i eficaç, ja que els enemics són destruïts fàcilment. *'Teletransportació': en Sora pot telestranportarse gràcies als Franctiradors, on després que llancin el seu propi atac, amb "teletransportació" en Sora rebutja els làsers i se'ls retorna, llevant-los VT (vitalitat). Aquest atac també pot usar-se amb en Xigbar on llança un atac més fort que al rebutjar-lo causa més dany. *'Salt': És una habilitat que es pot utilitzar contra en Xaldin i els Dracs on en Sora absorbeix la seva energia per saltar i caure a terra impactant contra els enemics. En realitat copia la habilitat de teletransportar ja que pot recórrer distàncies en molt poc temps. *'Duel': És una habilitat contra els Samurái. Permet atacar amb un cop mortal o ser atacat per l'incorpori. Això depèn de si estreny o no en el ordre correcte les ranures. *'Joc': Permet a en Sora parar el temps del Tahúr i d'en Luxord i obtenir objectes però si ho fas malament, et combierten en carta o en dau. Vestits Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Character01 - Sora.png Kingdom Hearts Sora_(Art)_KH.png 2493754-sora.png Chibi-Sora-kingdom-hearts-21309093-850-699.jpg|Fanart de Sora images.jpg Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories sora (1).png chain-of-memories-kingdom-hearts-32341849-359-408.png Kingdom Hearts II Sora_KHII_(Art).png Sora_(Forma_Valiente)_KHII.png Master_Form.png Final_Form.png images (1).jpg 230px-Sora-render0.png Kingdom Hearts Re:coded 2493754-sora.png recoded-sora-victory-pose.png Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance 2437031-kingdom.hearts.dream.drop.distance.full.1061485.jpg kingdom_hearts_3ds_conceptart_tjK7S.jpg tumblr_mdd6knc7qj1r47lok.png Kingdom Hearts III 270px-KHIII_Sora.png Kingdom Hearts (Manga) ChainofMemoriesIllustration.jpg Coloreado_Sora__Kingdom_hearts_by_Kozihikalove.jpg Sora_Manga.jpg Formes de fusió Final_Form.png|Forma Final Wisdom_Form_Render.png|Forma Sabia Master_Form.png|Forma Mestre Sora_(Forma_Límite)_KHIIFM.png|Forma Límit Sora_(Anti-Forma)_KHII.png|Antiforma Sora_(Forma_Valiente)_KHII.png|Forma Valenta Sprites Kingdom Hearts Sprite_Sora_N_KH_1.png Sprite_Sora_N_KH_2.png Sprite_Sora_N_KH_3.png Sprite_Sora_AT_KH_1.png Sprite_Sora_HT_KH_1.png Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Sora-Normal.png Sora_KHCOM.png Kingdom Hearts II Sprite_Sora_N_Start.png Sprite_Sora_N_Start2.png Sprite_Sora_N_Start3.png Sprite_Sora_A1.png Sprite_Sora_A2.png Sprite_Sora_CT1.png Sprite_Sora_CT_Final3.png Sprite_Sora_CT_Limit.png Sprite_Sora_CT_Master2.png Sprite_Sora_CT_Valor2.png Sprite_Sora_CT_Anti.png Sprite_Sora_HT1.png Sprite_Sora_HT_Valor2.png Sprite_Sora_HT_Final3.png Sprite_Sora_HT_Master2.png Sprite_Sora_HT_Limit.png Sprite_Sora_HT_Wisdom3.png Sprite_Sora_HT_Anti.png Sprite_Sora_N_Anti.png Sprite_Sora_PL1.png Sprite_Sora_PL2.png Sprite_Sora_PL3.png Sprite_Sora_SP_Limit.png Sprite_Sora_SP_Final3.png Sprite_Sora_SP_Master2.png Sprite_Sora_SP_Anti.png Sprite_Sora_SP_Valor2.png Sprite_Sora_SP_Wisdom3.png Sprite_Sora_TR1.png Sprite_Sora_TR2.png Sprite_Sora_TR3.png Sprite_Sora_TR_Anti.png Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days SoraDaysFace.png Kingdom Hearts: Coded 105px-RECO_Sora_talk_happy.png 106px-RECO_Sora_talk_normal.png 114px-RECO_Sora_talk_sad.png Curiositats *El trio de Kingdom Hearts tenen com a nom els 3 elements primaris de la naturalesa (comú en la cultura japonesa): Sora significa " Cel", Riku significa "Terra" i Kairi significa "Oceà". Això es pot relacionar amb els personatges principals de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, on la traducció dels seus noms en llatí es tradueixen: Ventus significa "Vent", Terra significa "Terra" i Aqua significa "Aigua". Això ens mostra una correlació entre els personatges i les seves personalitats respectivament.*Les 3 diferents postures que realitza en Sora en finalitzar una ronda del Coliseu de l'Olimp són les mateixes que fan en Cloud (Final Fantasy VII), en Lleó Squall (Final Fantasy VII ) i Yitán (Final Fantasy IX) en guanyar una batalla.*En Sora apareix en la pel·lícula de Disney Trenca Ralph com un dels cambrers en el joc Tapper de 8 - bits. Això converteix a en Sora en l'únic personatge d'un videojoc Disney a aparèixer en la pel·lícula.*La raó del perquè ell i en Riku es veien més joves en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, és degut al món dels somnis, en el joc es comença amb l'aspecte de Sora i Riku de Kingdom Hearts (joc).*Aparentment ell esta enamorat de la Kairi, ja que ell va dir en moltes occaciones que ella és de les coses més importants per a ell i tal pensament és mutu entre en Sora i la Kairi així com el sentiment, és a dir ella també està enamorada d'en Sora. Videos af:Sora ja:ソラ en:Sora fr:Sora de:Sora it:Sora es:Sora pl:Sora pt:Sora pt-br:Sora nl:Sora Categoria:Personatges Categoria:Illes del Destí Categoria:Personatges del cantó de la llum Categoria:Personatger originals Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts II Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts Coded Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts 3D Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts III Categoria:Portador de la Clau Espasa